A variety of primary batteries employ electrolytes with organic solvents such as diethyl carbonate (DEC) and ethylene carbonate (EC). These batteries are often stored for extended periods of time before use. However, the performance of these batteries often drops after this storage. For instance, the capacity of these batteries often decreases after extended storage. Additionally, the pulsing capability of these batteries can drop after storage. For instance, the voltage drop that occurs during pulsing can increase after storage. Implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs) are an example of a device that requires a battery with pulsing capabilities. An ICD uses these pulses to generate defibrillation shocks that are provided to a patient during a defibrillation event. An increased voltage drop can reduce the ability of the ICD to deliver these defibrillation shocks. As a result, there is a need for a battery with improved storage tolerance.